In Italian patent N. 1,195,079, a system of boxes has been described, equipped with safety doors, suitable to allow the entry and the exit of one or more persons at the same time, particularly of a physical disabled person in a wheelchair as well. This system can be used in banks, postal agencies, supermarkets or other premises, which must be protected against robberies or the like, or simply from the atmospheric agents.
The central pivot revolving doors are often used in hotels, in the airports and, generally, in all the public premises, where problems of acoustic isolation or the like, exist. The central pivot revolving doors must be manually pushed: they force the user to walk in "short steps", in synchrony with their rotational movement. At last, they do not allow the passage of shopping carts, wheelchairs and bulky objects at all.
Therefore, an attempt, done with the purpose of, so to say, linearizing the rotational path of the central pivot revolving doors, consists of the device, already known, by means of which the leaves of a revolving door are made to travel a rectilinear path included between two 180.degree. rotations, so as to allow physical disabled persons to pass through.
Nevertheless, these kinds of access for disabled, not walking persons show many drawbacks. First of all, they usually show not rectilinear paths of the leaves, thereby involving complex mechanisms, and therefore expensive and onerous to service. This remark is also valid in the case of the device of the Italian patent N. 1,195,079, in which the leaves perform some rectilinear movements at right angles among them, so as to simulate a 360.degree. rotation every four 90.degree. movements.
Therefore, not only the cost, as already stated, but also the poor reliability and the operational slowness are direct consequence of the complexity of the movements and of the mechanisms which carry out them.